When Mr Mole Met Miss Mouse
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: A little love ditty based off the liveaction Disney version of 'Wind in the Willows' WARNING FLUFFY, PLEASE R&R!
1. At First Sight

**When Mr Mole Met Miss Mouse****

* * *

(A/N)- **Constructive criticism and/or insults are not wanted. This was exercise writing. It's supposed to be mushy and fluffy in parts. 'Wind in the Willows' in general is almost like this, minus romance. I appreciate reviews but if you don't like the Disney live-action version, you won't like this. So ... turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

****-Chapter 1 At First Sight -****

* * *

**

Miss Mouse was not at all pleased to wake up to the sound of large machines tearing through the roof of her home. It had been one thing to succumb herself to living in the wildwood after her first home had been demolished- but to have the same thing happen twice to her in a over the course of almost two years … well, let's just say she was far from happy.

Her anger was only put out of her mind briefly, after storming up to Toad Hall to not find her ex-husband Mr. Toad right away, but to find her old friends, Ratty and Badger, who were with a mole she hadn't met before. She broke into a grin and her tail curled in happiness as she threw her arms around Ratty, "So nice to see you again, old friend," she greeted, and soon released him, turning to Badger and hugging him, "And you too, Badger." She stood back and smiled broadly, glancing over at the mole with interest. The mole, in turn, hid his nose bashfully behind his big striped scarf, his eyes narrowed to the floor as he adjusted his glasses.

"What brings you to Toad Hall?" Ratty inquired. Mouse didn't seem to hear him, "And who is this?" she asked, referring to Mole, who didn't look up when she spoke.

"Oh, this is our dear friend, Mole," Ratty introduced, "Moley," he addressed, "This is Miss Mouse, an old friend of ours."

Mole's eyes darted up briefly, meeting Mouse's bright blue eyes before returning to the ground, "N-Nice to meet you, Miss Mouse." He said quietly.

She smiled, "Any friend of Ratty's is a friend of mine," she said, and took Moley aback when she hugged him warmly, making Mole blush profusely, "And it's quite nice to meet you too." She said, and looked back to the others with a laugh, "Well, I had come here hoping to keep up my anger to unleash on Toad, but … I can't believe it. Only two years." She said, folding her arms, "Feels like it's been forever."

"I'm sure you heard of Toad's latest obsessions since then." Badger said with a hint of disappointment in the tone of his voice.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll have that amphibian placed in an insane asylum. He's gone and destroyed my second home now. And I haven't enough money left from the divorce." She sighed angrily, "Every piece of furniture, every tea cup, every knick knack … destroyed." She said, shaking her head, "I was only able to uncover several of my books and paintings. Most of them were destroyed either by the rocks or the lake."

"The lake?" Ratty asked.

"Yes, the one by my house, where we used to picnic. The weasels went and destroyed the dam that kept the water from connected down to the river, and it all flooded into my burrow."

"That's a real shame," Ratty sad, shaking his head sorrowfully, "Sounds quite like what happened to Mole's hole."

She put her hands on her hips, "How many lives have that no-good Toad ruined since my leave?"

"Not enough for him to quit his obsessions." Badger said.

"You mean to say all of this is on account of his bloody obsessions?!" she exclaimed.

"Afraid so," Mole finally spoke, with a nod, "He's been trading land for motor cars, and now airplanes."

"Oh, he's been trading land for many of his obsessions, not including me," She shook her head in dismay, "This has simply gone too far."

"We thought he learned his lesson when he nearly blew up Toad Hall, but it seems he's at it again." Badger said.

"Well, my anger's back now," she affirmed, "Where is Toad?"

"He's flown off somewhere- nobody knows." Badger said, shaking his head, "Quite frankly, I've given up on the boy."

"Alright, well does he have enough money left to at least afford me a night's stay at the Inn?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh you needn't worry about that, dear friend," Badger said, "You'd be more than welcome to stay at one of our homes, or even at Toad Hall for that matter. We won't charge you for it."

"Thank you, but I'd much rather stay at the Inn in the wildwood," she said truthfully, "They've got underground rooms that are much like my home, and suitable to my liking."

"Well, Mole's home is underground," Ratty pointed out, "It's much like your old home, as far as I can remember anyway. Perhaps you can stay there until Toady returns from his plight." He suggested, and added, "That is, of course, if it's alright with Mole,"

Mouse looked hopefully at the man, biting her lip nervously. She didn't feel right imposing something such as this onto someone she had only just met, and she inwardly cursed Ratty for asking this of Mole. The man already seemed like a very nervous and reclusive type, much like she had been before she had fallen head-over-heels in love with Toad.

Mole shifted uneasy, fiddling his fingers as he spoke, "Uhh … oh … well, umm … I'm sure it'll be alright with me … Miss Mouse," he said with a nod.

She smiled graciously, "Thank you so much. I won't be a burden, I promise you."

Mole smiled shyly at her and looked away.

"How long do you think it'll be until Toad comes back?" Ratty asked Badger.

"Knowing him, we'll receive a telegram from a nearby hospital any day now," Badger replied with disgust, "Come Ratty. We must send out a message to nearby towns to warn of his disappearance." The two men exited down the hall, leaving Mouse and Mole alone together.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Short, but I'm dividing my huge mess of a document. Please review! 


	2. Getting to Know You

**When Mr Mole Met Miss Mouse**

**

* * *

(A/N)-**Please excuse the fact that the title and the chapter titles are last minute thoughts, and not very good ones. Everyone's got their brain farts. :-P  
**

* * *

-Chapter 2 - Getting to Know You-

* * *

**

"Wow …" Mouse said in awe as she walked across the underground home that was Mole's. It had a real homey look to it. The walls were of dirt, supported by wood beams that were painted white. It was a small room with a bed, table, and kitchen all snug together, but Mouse loved it. It reminded her of her old home, the first home she'd owned after leaving her parents.

She walked over to a pretend window he had constructed, and along the top of the curtains read a line 'Nothing is as dreadful as it seems'. She frowned at that. Her life was pretty downright dreadful at the moment. But she thought it over quickly, and since she had come to find her old friends again, she figured it wasn't as dreadful as it seems. She was sure to get a house of her own again, as soon as Toad showed up.

"This house is amazing," she breathed as Mole went to turn on an oil lamp.

"It's not that great," he admitted, "But it is my home." He said, with a hint of pride in his voice, "My friends fixed it up for me."

"This is the same home that was knocked in?" she asked incredulously. He nodded, and she whistled, looking at the ceiling, "I'd've never guessed. My home has no chance of surviving. My first one was destroyed just as badly. There was no ceiling in both of them once the weasels brought their horrid machines."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mole commented. She glanced over, rolling her eyes, "Nah, it wasn't so bad for me. I'm more concerned about friends and loved ones getting hurt, if I'd lived with anyone. Objects and homes can be replaced with money, but not friends." she admitted.

"I've never thought of it that way," Mole admitted, "All my life my home's meant everything to me …"

"I suppose each of us has something we hold dear to our hearts," she observed, ticking off on her hands as she sat down on the couch, "Ratty's got the river, Toad's got his daily ever-changing obsessions …" she thought a moment, "Badger … I suppose he loves his books and his home … never really understood Badger." She admitted with a shrug.

"And what about you?" he asked, seating himself on the opposite end of the couch.

"Me … well …" her voice squeaked a bit, and she cleared her throat, "I guess I've never really thought about it …" she looked down at her fingers as she spoke, "I guess the only thing … _person_ I held dear to me was Toad …" she said with a look of disgust, "And that didn't turn out well. I'm over him now …" she said, biting her lip, "I suppose I haven't got anything."

"What about relatives?"

She laughed humorlessly, "We've long since grown apart- never did like them anyway …" she admitted, "I believe I did have a crush on Ratty, once," she recalled, "Big mistake really. All he could talk about is picnics," she said with a smile, "He's a good man and all, but I prefer gardening and stuff. We have different tastes. And he's more like a big brother to me, to be quite honest."

"I suppose you can call gardening as something you hold dear to you." Mole suggested.

"Yes, but where does gardening leave you in the fall and winter months?" she asked with a sigh, "I do paint, but it's with little or no talent and I only do it to scrape up a few pence a year." She shrugged, "What do you do for a living? I mean, if you don't mind my asking." She added.

"Well … I simply … mine. I find jewels and precious stones every so often and I sell them off at the pawn shop in the nearby town," he explained, "It's not much, but it gets me by."

She nodded, "I envy the simple life. It's what I used to live …" she drifted off.

There was a pause of silence again, and Mole spoke up, "I've got to meet up with Ratty and Badger …"

"Picnic, I suppose?" she asked knowingly.

"Y-yes," he said with a nod, "Would you … like to join us?" he asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

She shook her head sadly, getting to her feet, "I'm afraid I can't. I've got to seek out a new place to live. I'm sure when Toady shows up he won't have a scrap of land to give me, so I might as well find out what's on the market." She began to button her jacket, continuing, "I can't thank you enough for this, Mr. Mole. I'll surely repay you for it, one way or another."

"Oh, no, it's not necessary, ma'am," Mole assured, "A-Anything for a friend of a friend." He said with a smile.

She smiled kindly, "I seriously cannot thank you enough, nonetheless," she winded up hugging him again, briefly, causing him to blush again, and she pulled away, "I shall be back before nightfall if possible." She said as she left.

--

But Miss Mouse didn't come back to Mole's before nightfall, but a few hours after the sun went down. Ratty was there with Mole, awaiting her arrival, as Mole began to feel concerned about her safety. There had been reports from the rabbits that weasels were sighted in the area.

Mouse burst in through the door, nearly tripping as she came in. She saw Ratty and Mole sitting down at the table, and she smiled nervously, "Hello. Sorry I'm late. Lost my way just outside the wild wood,"

"Mousey, I do hope you'll be more careful," Ratty warned, approaching her, "It's not safe in these parts at night."

"You don't think I didn't realize that?" Mouse asked incredulously, as she took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack, "Nearly scared the dickens outta meself walking around at night."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Mousey, there are still weasels out there …"

"I know, I know," she said, angrily, shrugging his hands off, and apologized when Ratty expressed a hurt look, "I'm sorry- it won't happen again. I just lost my way right before the sun set. I was the stupid one to explore new parts alone," she added, sighing.

Mole had walked up to them at this point, "Ratty, are you going to be alright walking home?" he asked.

"What? Oh yes, don't worry about me," he assured, straightening out his whiskers.

"Oh, so_ you_ can walk alone at night, but I can't?" she asked, folding her arms.

"You've had trouble with the weasels before, missy," Ratty reminded, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can handle them myself,"

Ratty sighed, "Just promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again."

"A _stunt_?" she squeaked, "You've got to be--"

"Miss Mouse …" he warned seriously.

She sighed, "Alright," she agreed, and muttered as she walked over to the table, "You sound just like my mother." And she suddenly turned her heel before Ratty went to leave, "Any news of Toad?"

Ratty shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not, my dear."

Mouse rolled her eyes, and let out an unhappy sigh.

"Take care, you two," Ratty called before leaving.

"Good night, Ratty," Moley answered. He looked over to Mouse, who was sitting at the table, head in her hands. He shuffled over shyly, "There's tea in the pot if you'd like …" he offered.

"No thank you," she replied quietly, her eyes blank and looking straight across the table at the empty chair in front of her. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

Moley seated himself in the empty seat in front of her, peering at her concernedly. She looked up at him calmly.

"Are you quite alright, Miss Mouse?" he asked.

She looked down at the table, slowly shaking her head. She sat up in her seat, getting her elbows off the table, "I can sleep on the sofa," she said.

"You're my guest; I'm sure I can reside on the sofa whilst you're here …"

"Mr. Mole …" she addressed, looking seriously at him, "Please, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I'll be fine." She ended quickly, and left into the living room and drifted off to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Review please! 


	3. In the Wild Wood

**When Mr Mole Met Miss Mouse

* * *

****-Chapter 3 - In the Wild Wood-

* * *

**

The next morning, Mole awoke to find that Miss Mouse had left. There was a note on his kitchen table saying that she would be back before nightfall (for real this time). Mole had spent the day with Ratty and Badger, both of whom had taken to waiting patiently for Toad at his house.

The day went by rather quickly, as the trio busied themselves with trying to find any amount of money inside Toad Hall, so that they could buy or build a new home for Miss Mouse. But no such money had been found. Badger found this odd because Toad didn't trust banks and insisted on keeping his heritage within the household. They began to wonder if Toady's obsessions had gotten the best of him and if there was even a shilling left to spare.

In the evening, Ratty walked Moley home, since he inwardly was worried for his friend Mole, after being confronted by the weasels alone before. He didn't mention it to Mole, of course, and excused it by saying he wanted to be sure Miss Mouse had arrived at Mole End safely.

The sun had long since set, and Miss Mouse still hadn't returned home. Ratty was angry at her because he cared too much for his friends, and he and Mole set off to look for Miss Mouse in the wildwood.

"It's too quiet," Ratty commented as they ventured further into the wood, "We'll have to move quickly if we want to cover more ground. She could be far from here right now …"

"Ratty?" Mole asked, "Perhaps we should split up? That way we could find her quicker."

"Are you sure, Moley?" he asked hesitantly.

Mole nodded confidently, "Those weasels don't scare me anymore," he assured, though deep down he was still very much afraid of them.

Rat looked at his friend questioningly, and nodded, "Well alright then, if it's alright with you …" he rummaged through his coat and held out a small silver whistle, "If anything happens, blow this whistle, and I'll come and find you. I'll search around a bit on my way to Badger's house."

Mole glanced around fearfully, "Dreadful thing to be lost in the wildwood so late at night. I should know." He said, biting his lip nervously.

Ratty patted Moley on the shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry, friend. We'll find her. She can't have gone too far …"

--

Mousey was wandering aimlessly, somewhere deep in the wood. She had never walked so far before. She really shouldn't have gone far but … well, she was really hopeful to find some place to live. She had heard there was a different world beyond the wildwood, but she had yet to come across it. She wanted to get as far away from the area as possible.

Something grabbed her up at the collar of her cloak and she let out a squeak of fright. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by weasels. Their yellow eyes glinted in the moonlight, and their teeth gleamed as they glared threateningly at her.

"Oh Mousey, where's our payment?" the new head weasel, Clarence, asked, poking his cane under her chin, tilting her head up.

She stared coldly at him, and smacked the cane away, "I told you you'll receive payment once Toad gets back."

"Not soon enough, I'm afraid," he said sadly, grinning almost insanely, "You've been waiting years to pay us for your daily dues- we can't wait any longer, Mousey."

She groaned angrily, and shouted, "What do you want me to do? I haven't got any money on me! You'll have to sit tight and wait for Toad to return- he's due back any day now."

Clarence shook his head sadly, "No, can't wait any longer, Mousey. It's off to the dungeons with you."

"You understand that what you're doing is illegal?" she snapped.

He cackled, "You're a spineless nobody, just like the rest of the river dwellers. Who'd ever listen to what you have to say?"

Amidst their talking, Mole had heard the voices and soon came upon them. He hid behind a large tree trunk, his brown eyes wide with fear behind his round spectacles. He knew he must blow the whistle to alert Ratty … but what if Ratty didn't hear the first one? He'd surely have no time to do it again, for the weasels would've heard it first and gotten a hold of him before he could do that.

Nervously, he brought the whistle to his lips and gave it an almighty blow. A piercing ring ran through the forest, and before he knew it he was being grabbed up by the scarf. Instinctively, he scrambled violently to get free, and the two weasels backed up in surprise. Mole stepped backwards a few steps, and he heard Mousey shout, "Watch out!!"

But it was too late. A weasel had tripped him from behind and he fell hard onto his back. He felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him, and he looked up to see faint stars. He stumbled as quickly as possible to his feet, frowning deeply as he met the head weasel's eyes, "Let my friend go." He ordered.

Clarence laughed wholeheartedly, and the rest of the weasels joined in. Mole blushed slightly, feeling rather embarrassed and foolish. He looked up at Mousey and she stared back, terror in her eyes. While the weasels laughed, she mouthed the words, "Go _now_!"

He mouth held firmly shut, he shook his head in response, bringing Clarence to his senses. He looked from Mousey, and back to Moley again, brow raised in suspicion. "Go home, Moley," he sneered, "before her business becomes _your_ business."

"I'm not leaving without her." He stated firmly, standing proud.

"Yes, you _will_!" Clarence snapped. He didn't like being bossed around, much less by a spineless creature like Mole. Not wanting to get himself too angry, he sighed deeply, waving carelessly to his cohorts, "Go on, get rid of him for me, will you?"

As the weasels circled in on him, Mousey shouted, "Mole, get OUT of here!!"

Mole hated being told what to do. He'd put up with it for most of his life, mainly because he was too scared to do the opposite of what people asked him to. But Mousey's life was at stake, and Ratty probably hadn't heard his cry for help. He had one choice left- to be brave and fight against his tormentors. And he did. Rather unskillfully and clumsily of course.

He ended up ramming his head into the chest of one weasel, knocking him to the floor. Another grabbed his arms and others joined in to tackle Mole.

Mole was always keen to find jewels in the dirt, and though his eyesight wasn't so great above the earth, the shiny glint of moonlight that shone off of the fallen weasel's gun did not escape his eye. He struggled out of the weasel's grip and scurried over, scooping up the pistol and turning it upon his enemies.

Clarence had Mousey in a headlock now, his pistol pressed under her chin. She stared at Mole, eyes wide with fright, struggling to keep herself standing by hanging on his arm.

"Put the gun down, Moley …" he ordered, "I don't anyone to get hurt …"

"How do I know that??" he shouted, hysterical, "You weasels are nothing but a pack of lies!"

"I'm not like the old chief weasel," he reasoned, "I don't want anyone hurt. I just want her to pay off her debts …"

A shot rang out and Mousey let out a bloodcurdling scream … but it wasn't her that got hurt. Moley collapsed onto his knees, grabbing his arm, his face contorted with pain.

"You idiot!" Clarence yelled, releasing Mousey and turning his gun onto one of his cohorts, "It slipped, honest!!" the weasel cried, looking horrified.

Mousey raced over to Moley's side, just as Ratty and Badger appeared. Badger fired a warning shot into the air and the weasels fled.

"Moley, are you alright??" Mousey asked fearfully, "Let me see," she said, reaching for his arm. Mole slowly removed his gloved hand. His coat had a rip in it from the bullet and it was quickly being soaked with dark blood. He quickly held his hand over it again, wincing in pain.

Mousey backed away on her knees as Badger and Ratty kneeled down to help him up. She held both hands over her mouth, shaking her head as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. She should've never gone to Toad Hall for help. She would've never known Mole. She would've never gotten him hurt.

Badger approached her and brought her to her senses, "Miss Mouse, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but she really wasn't alright. She was hurting with sympathy pains for Moley.

Badger offered a hand and she took it gratefully, and he helped her to her feet, and she swayed a bit, covering a hand over her mouth again, a silent tear ran down her cheek, and she instinctively buried her head into Badger's shoulder, trembling. He comfortingly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her gently, "He's going to be fine, my dear …"

* * *


	4. Is This Love?

**When Mr Mole Met Miss Mouse

* * *

****-Chapter 4 - Is This Love?-

* * *

**

They were in Badger's home now, in his den. Ratty had settled Mole down by the fire and insisted that he let him look at the wound. Moley just shook his head stubbornly, "It hurts." He said simply.

"Well we have to see if the bullet's still in there," Ratty explained. Mole buried his face into his scarf, his eyes brimming with tears.

Mousey strode over, leading Ratty aside, and sitting in the chair across from Mole. Mole stared at the fireplace.

"Moley, my mother was a nurse. I know a thing or two about injuries." She explained, "If you let me look at it, we may not have to go to the hospital …"

Mole didn't respond nor budge. Mousey looked down at her hands, feeling guilty.

Badger spoke, "Ratty and I should be getting back, to wait for Toad. But maybe it's best that you stay here with Mole, Ratty …" he suggested.

"No, it's fine- Ratty, you can go." Mousey assured.

Ratty looked hesitant, his worried eyes befalling on Mole.

"_Go_, Rat," Mousey insisted, "Beat the living daylights out of Toad for me, if he's back," she said with a forced grin.

"Alright." Ratty said, smiling weakly, "Well … take care then." He said, and followed Badger out the door.

Mousey stared down Moley until she heard the door shut. Moley's eyes glanced at hers, and quickly shot back to the fire.

"Moley, I know you hate me." Mousey said, fiddling with her fingers nervously, "I should've never come back to Toad Hall. Then none of this would've happened …" she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "I really want to run from my troubles, out of this town … but I can't. Not at least until I know you're alright. I can understand if you'll never forgive me."

Mole looked down at the carpet, rubbing away a tear.

"Moley, are you crying?" she asked sadly.

"No!" Mole argued, and she smiled, "A-ha! I got you to talk." But he didn't smile back. He stared angrily back at the fireplace.

She scooted her chair over until she was very close to him, and he shifted uneasily, another tear running down his cheek. She reached a hand up and brushed it away with her thumb. Mole's angry expression lightened to that of surprise, for a few seconds, and he returned them to their angry state.

"It's _okay_ to cry, Mole." She said quietly. His expression lightened, and he looked over at her with his sad brown eyes. She rubbed a tear away from her own face quickly and took a deep breath, "Just let me take care of your wound, and I'll be gone afterwards."

Mole slowly took his hand off of the wound, and she scooted closer, pulling the first aid kit over to her feet, "You'll have to take off your coat." She advised with a small blush, trying to look indifferent.

Mole obeyed silently, carefully taking off his coat, wincing at the pain it brought to his arm. He wore a cream colored knitted sweater underneath. The bullet had ripped that also. She gently rolled up his sleeve, examining it carefully. After a few seconds, she sighed with relief, "Thank God- it's just a graze. The bullet just clipped you." Mole didn't answer, he just observed her every move. Mousey sensed this but pretended not to notice as she took the roll of gauze out from the tin. She carefully pulled his sleeve up over the wound, "There …" she said, putting the bandage tape in her lap. She took out a bottle of some sort of liquid and opened it, pressing a napkin against the top of the bottle and turning it upside down then right side up again, "Now … this might sting a bit …" she said warily as she pressed it against the wound, looking worriedly at Mole. He flinched a bit, his eyes not leaving hers. She took it away, and he still stared at her. She smiled nervously at him, returning to her work. She unraveled a good amount of gauze and wrapped the wound, and taping it to keep the bandage secure.

She rolled down his sleeve carefully for him as she said, "Now, you'll have to change it when it gets too full of blood … I'm sure Ratty or Badger could assist you with that …" she felt a tear run down her cheek and got annoyed at herself.

Mole hesitantly brought his hand up to her face and brushed the tear away for her. She stared at him, a bit shocked. Her heart fluttered when he touched her skin, and she blushed.

Mole brought his hand down, his sad brown eyes gazing into hers, "Please don't leave …" he said quietly.

She looked down, breathing shakily as she felt more tears on the way, "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have, Mole ..."

"You'd be hurting me … a _lot_ … if you leave me …"

Her heart ached at those words, and she looked up, blinking away her tears, "I … I can't stay, Mole. The last time I … well … I just … I don't want my heart to break again …"

He brushed away another tear for her, "I'd _never_ break your heart, Mousey." He admitted.

She choked out a laugh through her tears, changing the subject, "Hey, you were really brave back there," she said nodding, "My knight in shining armor," she said with a smile..

He shook his head dismally, "No … I'm no knight."

"To me, you were … anyway," she said, forcing a laugh, looking down at her fingers, and her voice got shaky "When you got shot I …" her face contorted into sadness and she covered her face, holding back her crying, "I didn't mean to bring you into that … I'm so _sorry_ … you could've been _killed_ …" she cried into the palms of her hands, trembling with each breath, and she quickly tried to stifle herself, causing her to feel sick.

Moley drew an arm around her hesitantly, and she sat next to him on the couch, resting her head under his chin, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down. He gently stroked her brown hair and she sighed deeply, listening to his steady heartbeat.

She realized that she must've fallen asleep when she awoke with a blanket over her. She slowly sat up to see Moley, fast asleep with his scarf folded against his cheek, serving as a pillow. His head lay tilted to the side of the couch. He looked ever so peaceful … she watched him as he slept for a moment, and nuzzled back into his good arm, looking up at him in wonder.

This couldn't have happened. She had fallen in love with Mole. It wasn't right … she didn't want to hurt him … he seemed like an emotional, fragile sort of being … though he did show a lot of courage by standing up to those weasels … She couldn't risk hurting him though, regardless.

* * *

**(A/N)-** If you thought this was mushy, read the next chapter! xD Sorry. Please revieweth! 


	5. Uncertainty

**When Mr Mole Met Miss Mouse

* * *

****-Chapter 5 - Uncertainty-

* * *

**

She heard the door close upstairs and she slowly withdrew herself from Mole's embrace, covering the blanket over him. She rushed to meet them, trying to be nonchalant. She hoped they hadn't returned with Toady- she was too worn out to fight with him. Much to her relief, it was just Badger.

He looked concernedly at her, "Are you feeling better, dear?" he asked.

"Oh … yeah," she said, biting her lip and folding her arms to hug her stomach.

"And how is Mole?" he asked, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack.

She nodded, "He's fine- I've just gone and patched him up … he's asleep on the couch now."

"Ah, good. Just what he needs is a good rest …" he stopped and looked at her, "I'm supposing you'd want to know that Toad's returned."

She sighed, shaking her head, "I'll punish him in the morning," she excused breezily, "No doubt you've mentally scarred him at this moment, eh?"

"Oh, to be sure," he said with a grim smile, "That boy should've stayed in jail where he belongs." He walked out to the living room, and Mousey followed. Badger lowered his voice as he caught sight of sleeping Mole, "I've got plenty of guest rooms …"

"It's quite alright," she assured, "I should stay with him, you know … in case he wakes up in pain or something …" she lamely excused.

"Right you are …" Badger answered, "Well then, I'm off to bed."

"Goodnight Badger," she said.

"Goodnight," he said, and headed off to his quarters. Mousey stood there and waited until she heard his door close. She looked over at Moley, and jumped when she saw he was wide awake, "Were you pretending?" she asked with a smirk.

"No … I-I woke up just before …"

Mousey sat on the seat in front of him, "How's your wound?" she asked.

"Better," he answered, smiling lightly, "It still aches a bit …"

"I'm afraid it will hurt for a while …" she admitted.

There was a long pause of awkward silence. Then Mole spoke up.

"Mousey?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He looked down, blushing in embarrassment, "I was just … w-wondering … if you …" he sighed, "if you … feel the s-same way I do … about … _us_ …" he glanced hopefully at her and quickly turned his shy eyes to the carpet.

Her mind went blank, and she felt sort of dizzy. Was he trying to say he loved her? He couldn't. She hadn't much left in her life to lose, but she certainly didn't want to be a burden. That's all love was- a burden. All she got into was trouble- heaven forbid she get into another confrontation with the weasels as she did tonight. What would become of Mole? She was a hazard. He was willing to risk his life for her, and that would be the end of Mole.

Mole cleared his throat, and pretended he never said anything before, "Well, I'd better be off to bed … it'll help me heal, you know," he said with a fake half-laugh.

He avoided eye contact with her. She just stared at him with tears in her eyes as he laid his head upon his folded scarf and lay across the couch, closing his eyes.

She wanted so badly just to kiss him on the cheek to apologize for all the pain she caused … but she rethought this action, for it might just break his heart. She didn't think it were possible to hurt him anymore than she had. Or perhaps, she had already hurt him a whole lot more by not answering his question. She inwardly kicked herself for being so stupid. It seemed that when she thought she was doing something good, it was something bad.

Without thinking, she got up and left to sleep in one of the guest rooms, and she didn't look back.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Short, but I had to stop somewhere. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	6. Closing Chapter

**When Mr Mole Met Miss Mouse****

* * *

-Chapter 6 - Closing Chapter-

* * *

**

The next morning, or … afternoon, rather, she awoke to complete silence. She suspected Badger had gone off to Toad Hall, probably with Moley if he was in better shape. She hadn't a brush or clean clothes with her, as she'd slept in the ones she'd worn since yesterday. Her hair was a complete mess however, so she quickly ran it back with her fingers and pulled it up into a ponytail, a rather messy one at that, for she had to tie her hair into a knot since she had no string or ribbon.

She came downstairs to find Moley, still asleep on the couch. His face was contorted with pain- she knew it was foolish for him not to have gone to a guest room- an option suggested to him upon his arrival. She felt sorry for him, and the memories of yesterday's events all came back to her, and she felt sick.

It couldn't be the worst thing in the world, to admit to Moley that she too felt the same way … whatever way he was talking about, exactly. She knew in her heart that Moley would never hurt her- he just didn't seem the type. He was a kind soul, and she knew she'd damn herself if she passed him up and some other lucky girl won his heart.

She approached him and knelt beside him. He didn't look at all peaceful; like he had when she was sleeping beside him … she hesitantly brought a hand to his face and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. His frown dissipated and he snuggled his face gently into the pillow. She smiled- she found that she adored this cuteness she had never seen in him before.

"Mole," she whispered, and he mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"I need to re-do your bandages," she explained, and he pulled himself up, almost in his sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked them several times before putting on his glasses.

By the time she put fresh bandages on, Moley was wide awake, but he wasn't speaking. She supposed he'd taken to his stubborn silence mode again. But she knew just how to get him out of it.

She kissed him quickly on the cheek, "There. All better." She said, trying to suppress a small smile. He looked at her with shock as a blush came over his face, but then he frowned, "You shouldn't fool around like that, unless it's serious …" his voice slowly faded and he looked down shyly, avoiding her eyes.

"What if it _is_ serious?" she asked. Mole didn't answer. "I'm sorry for all I've done. I …" she wanted to finish her sentence, but she was suddenly afraid. What if he rejected her? It was possible. He was already in a foul mood … it could really hurt to take a chance. But she made it up to herself- Mole's been in enough pain and it would serve her right if she would end up heartbroken.

"I love you," Mole said, and she looked at him in the same shock he'd given her. He looked up into her eyes with a sudden feeling of courage, "I love you, Mousey, even if you don't feel the same way. I've loved you since the moment I met you …" the courage he had turned into a little embarrassment as he admitted it.

She couldn't help it- she let out a small laugh, covering her mouth to stop herself. He turned a deeper red, and she kissed him again- this time, on the corner of his mouth. She was sitting next to him on the couch now, and she drew her hands up to run them through his hair. He kissed gently back, and a shock ran up her spine.

She drew back, staring into his warm brown eyes, "I love you too, Moley." She said with a smile.

She went to kiss him again, and she heard the front door open. Mole looked frightened and Mousey couldn't help being afraid- she was scared that the others would think badly of their relationship. She didn't know why that mattered much … it just did. They needed an explanation first. To catch two of your best friends who normally were 'just friends' with one another, making out on your couch … it would seem … shocking.

It was just Badger, and he didn't catch on that anything had happened between the two, though they had both acted quite nervous. Badger had explained that he had to visit with an old friend north of the area, so Mousey suggested that she go and take what she could from her rundown home on the way to Toad Hall.

Mousey lead Mole there and they walked in silence. She held onto his half-gloved hand, gently pulling him along.

They came across a large hill and walked over it. Mousey froze as she saw that where her house once was, was now a large hotel, most likely owned by the weasels.

She pulled Moley away from the heartbreaking sight, and hugged his arm as they headed to Toad Hall. She reminded Mole that she needed to stop at his house to gather the few belongings she had left. Mole agreed to stop by, but he really wanted to tell her to live with him. He couldn't bear to see her leave, especially now that they had both admitted feelings for one another.

"Mousey?" he called quietly as she knelt to pick up her spare jacket and sweater.

"Yeah?" she asked calm and casually as she folded her sweater quickly and placed it atop her other clothes in her bag. She turned to Mole as he fumbled for words.

"I was just wondering …" he began, "if you'd … like to … stay with me …" his voice got quiet as he finished, looking at his fingers as he twiddled them nervously.

"I dunno Mole …" she said, hands behind her back as she looked at her feet, "I mean I do love you … but …"

"Are you ashamed that you love me?" he asked seriously.

"_What_?" she asked incredulously, "How could you ask that?"

"You don't want the others to know about … _us_ …"

She sighed, "It's just … they wouldn't understand." She said finally, "When I loved Toad, it was apparent that it would end in a heartbeat, or at least that's what Ratty had said to … '_cheer me up_' afterwards," she said, rolling her eyes. "They'll probably think that this is just another fling but it's not, Moley, and I certainly don't want it to be."

She stepped closer to him, hugging him around his neck, "You really _do_ love me, don't you?" she asked.

"I do, Mouse," he said, hugging her back, resting his cheek against hers, "I just don't want to lose you. I want you to live here with me … I've never been surer of anything … except that I love you."

She grinned coyly, pulling back to put her forehead against his, "I can't get enough of you saying that," she admitted.

Mole smiled, and she went to steal a kiss, but he playfully pulled back, "I have to be sure you'll stay here with me." He said.

Tilting her head, she replied, "As long as you'll love me, there's no place I'd rather be … than with you …" and they both kissed long and soft.

And they both lived happily ever after.

**

* * *

(A/N)-** Corny, I know, so keep it to yourself. It was fun to write despite the fact. Reviews are appreciated, as always. :-) 


End file.
